Tohru's Light, Kira's Revenge
by 6animefangirl
Summary: It continues after!SPOILER ALERT IF YOURE NOT UP TO EP.37,BOOK12! Light dies.He wakes up and can barely remember anything.A evil voice that only he hears says it's name is kira after he stumbles over a girl named Tohru,can he protect her from himsef?


This was made by me, 6animefangirl. I hope you like it!

Light was confused, he was bloody yet he saw no wounds, he couldn't remember almost anything... He remembered few words however... _L... Near... Task Force... Shinigami?_ What did these words mean?

_"You're kira dip-stick,"_ A voice said in the back of his head.

"Oh great, now I'm hearing voices..." Light fell over something that squealed in surprise.

Light brushed his deep caramel brown bangs out of his dark brown, almost red eyes. In front of him sat a girl that could possibly be the most frantic human to ever live.

"O-ohI'msosorrysirareyouokay?Iwasjust, um, pickingupmybooks! Aah, youhavebloodonyousir!

Light took a moment to process what this girl had said with her words that ran together.

"I'm fine, I have no idea how this blood got on me," Light replied picking some of her books up. Light closed his eyes realizing his stupidity in what he just said. Being clueless of why all these bloodstains were on himself sounded perfectly sane.

"I-I see, um, I'm Tohru Honda," The girl swung her hand out so fast she sprained it. "Owww..."

Light smiled his fake smile he used just to be polite and said, "I'm kira,"

Tohru blinked several times as she said, "Huh?"

Light shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just-"

_"You have to kill her now, Light. She knows our little secret." _The voice in Light's head said, much too calm.

"What, no..." Light mumbled clenching his for head.

"Sir," Tohru began. "Are you okay?"

_"Fine,"_ The voice had a ice cold edge to it. _"If you won't, I will!"_

Light fell over as it felt like the ground was spinning.

"Ah, sir! Y-you fell over, a-are you okay" Tohru asked touching his shoulder.

Light had a blurry vision and heard the voice inside his head curse as he blacked out.

_"'I am JUSTICE!' 'Light... why...?' 'Mikami, you idiot!'"_

Light woke up gasping as he realized he was on a sleeping bag.

Tohru came in the room. "Oh good your awake, um, you fainted so I brought you here. Er- I-I didn't kidnap you or anything creepy like that, y-you can leave when ever you want! N-not that you have to, you can stay here too!"

Light raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm talking to much, I'm Tohru by the way!"

"Yes, you told me that, I'm Light,"

Tohru fell over as she walked towards Light.

"Are you okay?" Light asked not believing how klutzy Tohru was.

"I- I'm fine, oh, I prepared a bath for you, I'll wash your suit while your inside."

"...Thanks," Light said helping Tohru up.

Light went into the bathroom and entered the bathtub filled with water Tohru had prepared.

_Think... I need to think... What can I remember? My name's Light... I'm from Japan... My parents are... My parents are..._ Light closed his eyes realizing the only things he knew about himself was his name and where he was from, heck, he didn't even know what part of Japan he was from!

"_Let __**me**__ take over Light, you'll remember __**everything**__ then," _The voice persuaded Light.

"Who are you?" Light asked.

"_I'm __**you."**_ The voice crackled then went silent.

Light looked at his reflection in the bathwater and saw himself, but it had red eyes and it was smirking.

Light shot out of the bathtub and fell onto the floor. Shivering, he stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror, this time only seeing him.

"Are you alright Light?" Tohru asked from outside the door.

Light quickly gained his calm voice saying, "I'm fine."

After Light got out of the bathtub Tohru cracked open the door slightly and handed him his suit. After slipping it on he rushed out of the restroom afraid of seeing what his reflection in the mirror may have changed to, and he ran right smack into Tohru.

"I-I'm so sorry sir, are you okay? Uuum, oh no, the cookies are ruined... O-oh well, I can make more!" Tohru got up and wiped her brown long hair out of her soft brown eyes and went back to baking after throwing the ruined ones away, she did this all in the time it took Light to get up, fast that one.

Light entered the kitchen. "Do you always let men covered in blood enter your home that's an complete stranger that also doesn't remember where the blood came from?" Light asked actually a bit concerned for Tohru.

"No, I'm not that kind of girl sir! I-I just was concerned!"

Light nodded his head then started helping Tohru. As klutzy as she was, he had **never **seen such a graceful baker, she didn't mess a single thing up, and she easily fixed the things Light messed up.

"So where do you live?" Tohru asked setting the pan of cookies inside the oven.

"I just finished college, I have no place to live right now, I'm trying to find one." Light was surprised at himself for how easy it was to lie, how natural.

"Huh? College? But it's the middle of the school year."

"Oh, I went to a year round college." _When did I learn to lie this good?_

Tohru had no idea how year round colleges worked so she giggled saying, "Oh,"

The cookies were done and Light again heard the voice, he heard kira.

_"Did you just make me bake cookies with a girl?"_ Kira hissed.

Light decided laughing at his fear of this voice would maybe not make the fear of it so scary.

_Why do you ask? Would you rather bake cookies with a guy? _Light thought back smirking.

_"We're the same person, idiot! Neither of us- I'm not- we're- you know what I mean! Not like that!"_

Light frowned, he had just insulted himself.

_"We have better things to do than to bake with a girl, we must rid the world of criminals before crime increases again!"_

_What are you-_

KYYYAAA! Tohru screamed.

Light ran towards the direction the scream came from and saw a man in a black outfit and ski mask holding a knife up top Tohru's throat.

Lovely place to end huh? This is my 1st crossover and 1st fan fiction story so please be nice on this one, please comment and review, also, in the comments tell me if I should continue!


End file.
